


Crunch (Hiatus)

by TrashStash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashStash/pseuds/TrashStash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my gosh, ohhhkay" Chris said, voice shaky<br/>He sat in his car, looking around and seeing everything a mess.<br/>He didn't know what to do, but wanting to get out, he tried opening the door.<br/>When it didn't open, he leaned against it to try use his body weight to try push it open. When he moved, though, he heard a crackling sound. Right in his knee<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10:22 AM

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN UPDATED
> 
> Follow rt-trash-stash.tumblr.com to get updates and posts on my works, as well as if I have prompts open you can send some in!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything could happen, and as Chris would figure out, it only took being distracted for a second while driving to be in an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote it... So...

Chris rushed around his apartment, throwing stuff out of the way as he tried finding his jacket. Specifically his grey rain jacket; It was supposed to rain today, and seeing how it was becoming overcast, he didn't want to come in with soggy clothes.

He swore under his breath as he kept looking. Why was it so hard to find?

"God dammit!"

He was out of breath when his phone rang. He straightened up from him looking through his pile of laundry, and pulling out his phone he gave up as soon as he saw who it was, which, while he picked it up,

"Where the fuck are you dude, we've been waiting for you for 10 minutes" Blaine said (jokingly) angrily

"A whole whopping 10 minutes, must be hard for a director like you" Chris said, still trying to catch his breathe "I'm at my place, was looking for my jacket. I'll be there in a bit"

"You better-"

"Uh huh, I gotta go, if you want me there so quickly" 

"Hm" was all Blaine said before hanging up

-

Chris made a victory cry as he found his jacket. With the jacket in his hand, he quickly grabbed his keys and bolted out of his place and down the stairs. He had decided to look for another 5 minutes, which turned into 10, which now turned into 15, as he jumped into his car.

As he buckled up he dialed Blaine's number, putting the phone up to his ear as he started his car.

He didn't pick up.

"Hey, this is Blaine Gibson and I seem to have sorta missed your call. Just call me later, or I'll call you back, whatever"

Beep "Hey it's Chris, I'm sorry I'm late, I'll be there in under half an hour. See you soon-Oh I also found my jacket" he laughed as he picked it up from the passenger seat and shook it for proof. As he hung up he pulled out from his parking space, and sped off.

-

He was on the highway when it started raining.  
It first was just a light shower, barely needing his windshield wipers on as he drove towards their building.  
But within seconds, the light shower turned into big, fat rain drops that blurred his vision

"Shit" Chris mumbled under his breath as he put his windshields onto it's fastest setting.

As he drove down a small stretch of the highway he could see water pooling into the grooves of the highway, water runoff already flooding the sides of the road and creating a small stream.

He shook his head at the rain, but weather like this wasn't uncommon for Austin. He was just glad that he grabbed his rain jacket.

Coming up on a turn, he glanced down at the clock, checking to see what time it was. As he turned into it, and as he saw the time, he felt his car start to glide.

It was 10:22 AM when it happened

He gasped as he shot his eyes back into the road, and with a panic decision he jerked the wheel as the highway started to go out of view and he started facing the road blocks. A cold, sharp chill ran through his body, stinging his hands and face as his car lurched to one side, the speed he had been going stopping abruptly as the tires caught the road.

His car turned, rolling onto its side and hitting the cement barrier. Before he could realize what was happening, he felt the momentum quickly pull his body in every direction, the belt pushing into his chest and lower stomach as it locked, and he heard the glass shatter as it hit the cement. He felt the shards spray his body as it broke away, and after that he was surrounded with the awful crunching and scratching of metal being bent and torn. Chris saw through a blurry mess, that he was no longer on the road, but instead the ditch, as the noise turned into a low, loud rumble. He felt and tasted dirt as it flung inside the windows.

He closed his eyes. It felt like forever, rolling over and over in this loud car.  
He wondered with an odd calmness how not even five minutes ago, he had been on his way to work.  
He doesn't know what happened after that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it man (´-﹏-`；)


	2. Shock, Then Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain was something he was familiar with, he's broken his ankle and fell awkwardly on his skateboard, but this, this was something intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be re-written as well, this chapter

Chris guessed he passed out halfway through the tumble, as the car was now at a halt.

He kept his eyes closed, not ready to open them yet, not with how much he was shaking. As he tried to figure out what happened, he could hear the sound of his engine hissing, as well as everything settling down. Chris felt the rain hitting his hands and arms, the cold droplets making his shaking even more intense.

After taking a few deep, slow breathes, and when he felt the slight nausea he had pass, did he open his eyes. From what he saw, he was pretty happy he waited.

"Oh my gosh, ohhhkay" Chris said shakily as he saw his hand

On his right hand, sticking out of his thumb nail was a long, thin piece of glass. He could see it through his nail, the blue glass go all the way down past the base. 

Looking at his arms he could tell some needed stitches. On his forearms there were small, shallow cuts, the most damage that they had were on his elbows, where a decent sized cut slowly dropped a few drops of blood.

Chris didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? 

' _Okay_ ' he thought as he let go of the steering wheel. He grabbed onto the glass that was in his thumb, pulling it out in one quick motion before letting them lay against his legs. 

He looked to the door, reaching over to open it, but when he did that nothing happened. It wouldn't open. He shook the handle, pushed a little bit harder, but there was no give to it.

' _Shit. Shit shit shit shit **shit**._ '

He shuffled over, getting closer to the door as he thought of using his body weight to push it open, but as he was moving closer he heard a crackling, popping sound. With a quickly intensifying pain in his knee, he looked down at it. 

There, through his jeans, he could see that his knee looked wrong. It looked like it was on the side of where it should be. With his adrenaline dropping he immediately he felt like he was going to pass out, or throw up, as he realized that his knee was fucked.

He let out a panicked cry, quickly reaching down and grabbing it, the pain unbearable as he moved it back into place. He threw his head back and squirmed, the loud ringing that was heard nauseating as he squeezed his eyes shut.

He didn't know if he was still making any sound, everything sounded muffled and distant. He just couldn't believe how much his knee hurt, how much  _everything_  was starting to hurt. His whole body was aching, stinging,  _burning_. With the adrenaline drop, he could also make out a rather large area of his head feeling wet and hot.

As the ringing kept up, he could hear through it someone yelling. He couldn't tell what they were saying, everything still sounded muffled but he could make out someone yelling 911.

He felt his car shake slightly, and with the need to have someone there with him, for someone to help him, he opened his eyes and turned towards where the moment was coming from. There, right outside of his window he was met with a concerned face of a man.

He had a square looking face, eyes a stern blue and face slightly tan, making his white hair stand out. His blue eyes were all he could focus on as he watched the man's mouth move. 

Talking, the man was talking to him. Chris just shook his head at him as he closed his eyes again, wincing at the pain that still made him wreathe in his seat. He could feel himself making sound, again through that muffled fog. He tried to pop his ears, trying to rid of the ringing that kept on going, but it wouldn't. He opened his eyes, looking back at the man. He watched as he peered inside, before he looked at Chris in the eyes

Muffled, he heard him say "Hey, I need you to focus right now, I know this hurts but you need to be with me. What's your name?" 

Chris noticed the strong Texas accent the man had "Chris" he panted out as the pain was still as intense as before. Slowly, the ringing was ending, but with the ringing gone he could hear the sound of blood rushing through his head "Chris Demarais"

"Okay Chris, my name's Alan. I'm an off duty paramedic and I need you to listen to me while the ambulance gets here, you're in shock right now and I need you to calm down"

Chris shook his head, breathing heavily as he tried to deal with the pain "I'm going to pass out"

"I know, I know it feels like that but I need you to slow your breathing down for me, that's why it feels like you are, come on, breathe in" Alan took a deep breath in, nodding his head at him to encourage him to copy his action.  
Chris did, breathing in with Alan, and after a second of holding it Chris tried his best to let it out as slowly as Alan did. They did that for awhile, Alan breathing in, Chris doing his best to follow along, and then Chris just heaving out as Alan tried to tell him to slow it down.

Halfway through inhaling Chris felt a cold, itchy drop slide down the back of his neck. He started to reach back, but Alan stopped him 

"No, don't touch there son"  
Chris furrowed his brows, putting his arm back down. He gave Alan a look, slightly scared "Hey, everything's going to be okay, you look amazing. It's just a minor gash you have up there" Alan said as he caught it

"Fuck, I want to get out" Chris panted as he felt more drops go down his neck. The pain in his knee still stayed, and he could now feel the gash Alan was talking about. Blood, the sticky, cold stuff that was covering his arms and the back of his shirt stuck to him, and along with the mud and rain that was being layered onto that, Chris hated being in the seat of his car  

"I know you do, but ya can't be moved until we stabilize your neck in case of a break or fracture, I'm sorry"

Chris didn't say anything, and Alan took that time to talk to someone, giving details about him. Probably for the dispatcher. He watched as a woman came into view, a phone in hand and talking to the person on the other end. She asked Alan questions, and when she caught Chris's eye she smiled.

"Where were you headed too?" Alan asked as he turned back towards him

"Rooster Teeth" Chris grit out, putting all of his attention to talking to him "I was on my way to work," he panted "I was on my way to work, I work at Rooster Teeth"

"I recognize the name" Alan said as he turned back towards the woman, repeating what Chris had said. When he finished, Alan started talking to Chris. They talked about what he did at Rooster Teeth, and what he was currently working on. 

In minutes, Chris heard the distant sound of sirens. He saw lights start to illuminate from behind Alan as they got louder, and in no time he saw the EMT's come into view.

He was going to the hospital, he thought as he saw one of them carrying a spinal board. Shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few edits and tidbits have been added. Voila!


	3. 10:22-10:31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened in 9 minutes

"How's it going?" The EMT asked as he walked up to Chris's window. Chris watched as another EMT walked up to Alan, who started to talk to him, assumably about what Alan had seen. He looked back at the EMT in front of him.

"It's going great" Chris grit "I always wanted to do one exciting thing every day"

The EMT laughed, but wasted no time in looking inside "I see you're having some discomfort in your knee, are you hurting anywhere else?"

Chris nodded his head "My head's killing me" 

The EMT looked up, nodding his head as he saw the gash that was above his left ear. He looked over his shoulder and called for the other EMT talking to Alan, who jogged over

"That's Zach, my name's Cecile, sorry" Cecile said as Zach came up to the back side door "We can't move you, the roof is dented so the door won't open. We have to wait till the firefighters bring out the Jaws but we'll be putting a neck brace on, so don't move alright"

Chris just blinked at him, his neck killing him now that he mentioned it. He felt the car move as Zach got in, having opened the door on the other side. He felt Zach's hands come up and hold his head thumbs under his ears, ring and pinky fingers holding on to the base of his neck. Chris gave a airy grunt as Zach did so, because the cramp that was happening intensified at Zach held his head

"Severe whiplash, some swelling on his right shoulder" Zach said, Chris not paying attention since it was directed towards Cecile 

He watched as Cecile brought up the brace, Zach letting go as he wrapped it around his neck. He took deep breaths as they hooked it into place. 

The burning that radiated through his upper back was killing him, and the pain in his knee didn't let up as they backed off of him.

Chris could see the lights of police cars, and after a short talk with them he heard the sound of more sirens

"That would be the fire department" Cecile said as he noticed the sirens as well "You'll be out of here soon. You single?"

Chris hummed "You'll see some hot nurses then" Cecile said

Chris gave a laugh, and watching as a few men in orange slid down the hill he asked how long he had been here

"We got the call at 10:23, arrived at 10:25" Zach checked his watch "It is 10:31 now"

"Oh man is my boss going to be mad at me" Chris joked, trying to keep up the casual talk "I'm already late for a shoot"

"I'm sure he'll give you a pass, play the injury card" Cecile said back, before straightening up and walking over to the firefighters

Chris sighed. He closed his eyes tight as he felt another cramp start up in his neck

He was going to  _milk_ the injury card


	4. Jaws Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 messages sent, 0 replies

Chris watched as the firefighters surrounded the car. The sound of men and women talking buzzed, and Zach, who still sat behind him did his best to talk to him as they set up the Jaws.

'The Jaws of Life', Chris learned, was an advanced pair of scissors, as was described to him. It was able to pinch bars of metal in half, which, as he heard the hissing of the Jaws engine start up, was placed against the crack between the door and the frame of the car.

"It's going to get real loud now" Zach said as Chris watched them start it up "Here," Zach threw a white sheet over him, to Chris's surprise "To protect you from the metal and glass that will fall"

As he heard the engine start, a loud crunching and cracking pierced the murmuring from the firefighters, and through the sheet Chris felt debris fall onto him

"What time is it?" Chris asked again. He kept asking, wanting to know how long it'd take for him to get out of his dumb car.

"10:42" Zach said over the crunching "I'm surprised you don't have a concussion"

They didn't say anything after that, just Zach holding the sheet over Chris's head as they tried taking the door off

-

Blaine checked his phone, groaning loudly as ue saw zero messages. 

He had sent  _9 messages_ to Chris, all of which haven't even been  _seen_ yet. 

He wondered momentarily if Chris was okay, but he knew that he was a paranoid person anyways, he was probably being the Late As Fuck Chris that wasn't uncommon.

Still, he shot Chris another message.

-

They figured out they'd need to remove the roof of Chris' car to get him out. Chris pretended to cry as they started, but from how badly it was already torn up Chris knew it was beyond repairs.

"As much as a piece of shit this car was I still loved it" Chris said, to no one in particular as they finally got all the corners off. He watched as they pulled the roof off, the drizzle that still kept up refreshing as it hit Chris's face. The mud, blood, and sweat had been gross, so with the cool rain it gave some distraction to it.

He closed his eyes as he heard the murmuring become louder, all of them planning out how to get him onto the spinal board. 

He felt hands grab into his sides, his legs, talking about keeping his back straight as Chris felt his chair move, before the back gave out and he was reclined back. 

He gave out a loud groan as he was lowered, his shoulders and legs sore as he was moved. He felt lightheaded, and for a few seconds he heard the faint ringing, before it just felt like cotton was stuffed in his ears.

The rest went by fast, with the quick lifting and dropping onto a hard board, and the straps that went over his chest, stomach, and legs, he winced at the brightness of the cloudy sky as he faced it.

' _Thank Christ'_  Chris thought ' _I'm finally out of that fucking car_ '


	5. Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending chapter should be posted tomorrow!  
> Seeing as I'm being a horrible person to you guys by just abandoning y'all like that see this as your holiday apology gift...lol  
> Sorry guys!

10:56 AM

Blaine felt the edge of worry creep up. It had been nearly fourth minutes since he heard something from Chris, which was when he had called just before Chris had said he was leaving his place. 

He checked his phone again:  _12 messages, one missed phone call._

He felt worried now. As much as Chris was an asshole on his tardiness, he always gave an answer to it. 

He was about to call, but instead he got one. He had a second of confusion before he felt a chill run through him

_Austin Texas Hospital_

Blaine picked it up quickly "Hello, Blaine Gibson speaking"

"Hello, this is the Austin Hospital. I'm calling to inform you that Chris Demarais has arrived here due to a car accident. I'm sorry to deliver the news, but he's requested your number to be called"

Blaine held his phone tight. The authority in her voice gave little comfort to the questions he had, but he calmed himself enough to nod his head

"Is he okay?" Blaine asked. He got a few glances from the crew as he asked, but he payed no attention to them

"Chris is currently going into surgery right now, but he was conscious at the scene of the accident. That's all the information I have on Mr. Demarais"

-

Blaine had immediately called Burnie after he hung up. He told him what the nurse had said to him, before he had left to head to the hospital.

Arriving, he sat down on one of the waiting room chairs.

It was quiet, the only thing he could hear being his own movement, the shuffling of nurses, and the occasional ringing of the front desk phone.

He stared at the toe of his shoe. Blaine worried about Chris, knowing he was in a surgery he didn't know what it was for. He wondered if he had any life threatening injures, or if he had any life _changing_ injures.

He shook his head, before pulling out his phone ' _This isn't going to help'_

Seeing as he had no messages, he texted Burnie

**Burnie Burns _11:23_**

**Blaine : At the hospital. Just got told he went into surgery at 11 and should be done in an hour or less.**

**Please get here asap**

Blaine couldn't stand being alone in the waiting room anymore, but seeing as it would be a little longer until he got any word back he opened up his apps, idly playing them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave dem comments for some feedback, that's very important for me personally.


End file.
